Total Drama: Next Generation
by Melhanin
Summary: The next generation is here! The children from the previously competing campers step foot into the Total Drama series to make their own name away from their parents as they battle for the million dollar cash prize! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out all this and more on Total, Drama, Next Generation!
1. Introduction

Birds chirping in the distance is heard as well as the clicking from grasshoppers as a face from a very familiar man appears.

"Miss Me?" The Man began.

"Back for another season of reality television's most dramatic show is I, Chris McLean." He stated as he bowed in his honor donning attire that only Chris McLean would be seen in both dead or alive, only this Chris McLean's age showed and behind him came a cheeky and preppy teenage lady.

"And hosting this season all alone without an overbearing old man over her shoulder is I, Chloe McLean!" The blonde teen entered interrupting the older man as she curtsied in her honor. She wore a white T-Shirt that was bedazzled in sparkles and jewels with her name but it was slightly covered by her faded blue Jean jacket that she wore above it that only covered her upper chest region. She also wore a faded blue jean skirt and white vans sneakers with long pink thigh high socks. Her hair was long and straight with a parting in the middle as it stopped at her elbows. She wore small hoop earrings and wore makeup having sky blue eyes and medium lips with pink lipstick applied. She stood slightly shorter than her father.

"This season will be a fun nod towards the future where the children of most of the previously competing contestants will return and show us what they've learned from their parents and what they'll bring towards the table that their parents couldn't do." Chloe continued as she Chris came in to continue her opening speech.

"A new season, with new faces, new drama, on a new island, and new twists all waiting to unfold. Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will win and take home the big prize of 1 Million dollars? Find out all this and more on-"

"Total! Drama! Next Generation!" Chloe interrupted her father smiling as she pushed herself in front of him to be seen by the camera. Chris then gave her an annoyed look as he rolled his eyes and shrugged at his daughter.

Cast: (Boy/Girl fashion with the parents and the childrens name and characteristics/labels)

Trent & Gwen: Kyle 18, The Aesthetic Guitarist

Duncan & Courtney: Naomi 17, The Judgemental Con Artist

Harold & Leshawna: Kiowa, The Dorky Dancer

Geoff & Bridgette: Brittany, The Party Girl

Tyler & Lindsay: Xavier, The Friendly Model

Alejandro & Heather: Adair, The Popular Vixen

Cody & Sierra: Caleb, The Geek Next Door

Owen & Izzy: Hannah, The Erratic Competitive Eater

Mike & Zoey: Angela, The Jill of All Trades

Dakota & Sam Ethan, The Youtube Star

Brick & Jo: Sille, The Tough Loving TrackStar

Anne Maria & Lightning: Piers, The Hot-Headed BasketBall Star

B & Dawn: Helena, The Nature Protecting Inventor

Jasmine & Shawn: Myles, The Intimidating Leader

Amy & Topher: Rose, The Observant Planner & Thorne The Witty Overachiever

Dave & Sky: Felix, The Introverted Gymnast

Sugar & Rodney: Petunia, The Flirtatious Farm Girl

Katie & Justin: Montgomery (Monty), The Child Star

DJ & Sammy: Amanda (AJ), The Shy Animal Preserver & Lamonte (LA) The Daddy's Boy

Devin & Carrie: Miranda: The Sweet People's Person

Ryan & Stephanie: Giovanni, The All Star of The All Stars

Noah & Emma: Tessa, The Intelligent Leader

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N: Hello, I figure that the best and easiest way for me to become a great fanfiction writer is to begin with my own story written with my own perspective (of course with it being based off of another fandom) and tell a tale in my own eyes. The following chapters will be opinions on the characters to give you, the viewers insights on what to expect from them and what they'll look like and what they'll bring to the season. I hope this goes well, I hope you will be entertained, and please leave a review, if there is anything I can change to make better, I'm always open to critique and as long as it's positive I'm accepting. Thank you for reading, look for this in the future! Goodbye for now! **


	2. Team 1

**A/N: Part 1 of the team's and character ****explanations****. As I said in chapter one, I'll give you a brief look at what to expect from the competitors this season. Some are good, some are bad, but all feedback is welcome. Inspiration from this goes to my favorite author 16Doobop13. Check out his stories, they're very intriguing, drama filled, and forever entertaining. **

**...**

Team 1

…

Kyle: The Aesthetic Guitarist: "While I'd love to help you, I'm too busy living in the moment."

...

Meet Kyle, a humble and nonchalant teen, son of total drama's very own, guitarist and goth girl; Trent and Gwen. Kyle is a very chill soul who doesn't ask for much and is very understanding. He's also quite the charmer with a guitar and he'll serenade you with his voice effortlessly. Kyle found himself brought here by his father's influence as he believed Kyle should explore outside of his box and experience new things. Kyle, however, sees this as nothing but a regular summer camp with a cash prize and feels as if he shouldn't bother to even try and just strum his guitar and write songs that make him happy. Kyle's strengths are, but not limited to, his high level of composure which allows him to work just fine under pressure, and his musical skills being his singing voice and his guitar playing. His tradeoffs are, but not limited to, his carelessness to get things done and his nonchalant behavior which could upset his caring teammates who give their all and will target him out of spite. For Kyle this game will be about the effort he puts forth into this game, if he pulls his weight he may be able to make it far in the game, however his relaxing nature could also be what sends him packing in the first few weeks of the game. Does Kyle have what it takes to win it all? Find out on Total Drama Next Generation.

…

Naomi: The Judgemental Con Artist "I promise you on my great aunt's grave that I never said that...Idiot, I don't even have a great aunt."

…

Meet Naomi, a cocky, sneaky, and manipulative teen, daughter of the bad boy and the type A. Naomi is what happens when you take the worst traits of two very problematic people and force it all into one. This deceptive came on to Total Drama completely by choice wanting to win and do what her parents failed to do...multiple times. Naomi doesn't care who she has to screw over to get her way, whether it be physical pain or verbal pain, or pain in general, Naomi is prepared to dish it all out to get what she wants. Naomi's strengths include, but are not limited to, her persuasive and manipulative tongue that helps her get whatever she wants, and her street smarts that gives her a one up on others who aren't willing to play dirty to get their way. However, her tradeoffs are, but not limited to, her temper to people's bullshit and their false beliefs and her rude tongue that she has no filter on and will say exactly what she thinks to anyone without hesitation. For Naomi, this game will be all about biting her tongue, if she can say all of the right things in the game and none of the wrong ones, she'll be able to take herself all the way to the end, but she can also be sniffed out as an annoyance and negative ally on her team which can also get her the boot. Can Naomi keep quiet long enough to get her the win? Find out on Total Drama Next Generation.

…

Thorne: The Witty Overachiever "What's sharp, painful, and nobody ever sees it coming? Me! Thorne ladies and gentlemen."

…

Meet Thorne, a witty and quick thinking individual who's ego speaks volumes unheard of. Throne is a very cocky and wisecracking guy who always goes over the top to get the job more than done. Thorne came on to to Total Drama because of his twin sister Rose who plans to dominate the competition. Thorne however wants to enjoy the experience and have fun, winning the game would just be another trophy for Thorne to hold and show off. Thorne's strengths include but are not limited to, his witty behavior and charismatic tongue, as well as his hard working soul that always wants to finish something properly and exceed everyone's expectations. His tradeoff's however, is his perfectionist traits that force him to focus on one thing for too long that can potentially cost him safety, and his dependencies of his sister who he has an unbreakable bond with as he is rather dependent on her and she's also on an opposing team. For Thorne, this game will be about independence and working to reasonable standards, if he can master these he can take his game very far; or will he fall victim to the hands of a villain on his team? Find out on Total Drama Next Generation!

…

Hannah: The Erratic Competitive Eater "A wise man once said, closed mouths don't get fed...That's why I eat till I can't eat anymore!"

…

Meet Hannah, a happy and excitedly sweet girl who has high hopes for any and everything and loves a good meal. Hannah is open to trying anything new but has a special place in the food department. As a competitive eater, Hannah knows that she'll destroy any challenge that has anything to do with food and she's so skilled in said department, that she can taste a meal and name every ingredient inside of it. However, Hannah does have a tendency every now and then to step outside of the sane box and get a bit crazy when she's hungry..Hannah came to Total Drama with the full support of her parents looking for new experiences and challenges along the way. Hannah's strengths include, but are not limited to, her very high endurance to intaking meals and beverages as she is a serious gluttonous gal and her surprisingly physical endurance being trained in her legs as she can hang upside down for hours without being bothered. The tradeoffs for Hannah however is that she isn't the most physical person and burns out quickly. She also tends to go a bit crazy when she's hungry and loses her sanity. For Hannah this game will be about luck and friendships, if she can befriend the right people, she won't go anywhere fast, but if she fails to pull her weight, she could be a very early elimination. Can she out eat the competition? Or will someone beat her to the plate? Find out on Total Drama Next Generation.

…

Montgomery (Monty): The Child Star "When you've seen as many contracts as I have, you'll understand that being half amazing as me, is only possible in your dreams."

…

Meet Montgomery, the child star, who's seen more contracts than he's kissed his mother goodbye. A conceited, selfish, and gorgeous Icon who looks out for only himself. Monty has tried his hardest to break his child like image and has rebelled against his parents as he felt as if he were always stuck in their shadows, he however is coming to Total Drama to show them that he's better than them and he's going to prove it by winning this season, or will he? Monty's strengths include, but are not limited to, his great looks which he uses to get by in life, and his persuasive tongue that he developed to cut deals into his own liking that benefit him more than it does another. His tradeoffs, however, include his "My way or the highway" attitude that kicks in if someone dares to oppose the way he sees things, if someone disagrees he'll get upset so much to the point where he'll just quit and walk away. Another is his lack of endurance as he cannot handle pain even at the slightest and gets sea sick occasionally. For Monty, this game will be all about his persuasion, if he can get the right people to do his bidding, he'll be able to sit comfortably to the finale, or will his attitude get the best of him and be the reason why he gets sent packing? Find out on Total Drama Next Generation!

…

Miranda: The Sweet People's Person "Can't spell team without M! And I, Miranda Campbell am a team player!"

…

Meet Miranda, the sweet people's person! Miranda's always been the brightest daisy of the bunch, full of life and always making someone smile. She's fairly popular back at home and is considered to be very friendly as she's never once had any altercation with anyone is barely familiar with the word Drama. Miranda came to Total Drama to spread her friendliness to others and make new friends and enjoy this new and once in a lifetime experience. Miranda's strengths include, but are not limited to, her almost limitless kind heart as she'll make friends with the best and worst of them. Another one of her strengths is her strong dedication to completing tasks that she doesn't even mind sacrificing herself to get it done (within reasonable sacrifice of course). Her tradeoffs include however, her naivete trait that she's blind to seeing the wrong in the world and has never encountered someone who wants the worst for others, another one of her tradeoffs is her fear of heights. For Miranda, this game will be about social connections, if she manages to get on the good side of everyone and stay like that, she can easily find herself into the winners seat; however, she can also be sent packing due to the bigger players that lurk around the season. Will she outlast the drama she may not even understand? Or will she fall victim to a villian? Find out on Total Drama Next Generation!

...

_**A/N: Part Team 2 coming soon!**_


	3. Team 2

**A/N: Really late update but eh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Team 2

…

**Kiowa: The Dorky Dancer: **"Life is the dancer, and I am the dance!"

…

Meet Kiowa, a very skilled dancer who has his dorkish hobbies always on standby. Kiowa uses dance to express himself and is never hesitant to bust a move. Kiowa takes his mother's outspoken trait and his fathers intelligence on almost anything that isn't relevant in the current moment. Kiowa came to Total Drama to get a new dance partner in life and go for the gold, he wants to have as much fun as possible but win more than anything. Kiowa's strengths are, but not limited to, his sheer confidence as he grew up as the center of attention and his smarts on lots of things others wouldn't know. His tradeoffs are however, his paranoia as he is scared of the unknown and tends to make big deals about them, and his very bad trait of empathy as he couldn't read a room or understand another's feelings even if he tried. For Kiowa, this game for him will be his fearfulness as if he can contain a grip on sanity and reality, he may be able to dance his way to the finish line, but he can also fall victim to a villain and "break a leg" as they say in show business, can he save the last dance? Or will he be out performed? Find out on Total Drama Next Generations.

…

**Brittany: The party girl: **"Anything is possible guys! The night is forever young!"

…

Meet Brittany, an optimistic party house who never grows tired and is never a bore. Being the daughter of the party king Geoff and sweet pea Bridgette, Brittany could never be even more like her parents as she has heart, and lots of party. Brittany signed up for TDNG to party till she turns purple and hopes to do so with many of her competitors. Brittnays strengths are, but not limited to, her easy going trait as she never sees the bad in situations and always looks for the positives, and her endurance to drink or ingest anything as she has done tons of wild things as a party goer. Her tradeoffs are however, her naivete trait as she's so careless about the bad she'll believe almost anything she's told and her short attention span as she only cares about things that intrigue her for fun. For Brittnay, this game will be about paying attention, if she can focus, she can party her way to the finale, but if she falls victim to the game itself, it'll be a party she won't be able to come back from. Find out how Brittnay will do, on Total Drama Next Generations!

…

**Ethan: The Youtube star: **"And if you liked that, tune in for next week's brand new video and don't forget to like and subscribe! Ew that was horrible, lets try that again!"

…

Meet Ethan, a lively viral sensation who's trending all across the web as the biggest gamer of all time. Ethan rose to fame using his mother's name and his father's skills and is a huge game freak who's destined for lots of things. Ethan applied for Total Drama to conquer another story mode and vlog it for his fans and show them that it's not as hard as it looked on television. Ethan's strengths are but not limited to, his quick thinking reflex as he's great at reacting to things quickly and finding a solution to situations on the spot, another one of his strengths is his connections he has with people who are in power thanks to his mother's huge name and success. His tradeoffs are however, his physical inability as he's not physically useful and can't last long in a race or lifting things, another one of his tradeoffs is his dedication to catching anything and everything on camera and it sometimes prevents him from being able to complete certain tasks. For Ethan, this could be another video game he'll be able to give a nice long walkthrough on, but with the other threats lurking this season, it could be game over for Ethan before he even passes the first level, will he be able to win this epic battle royale? Or will he be cut short before he could claim victory? Find out on Total Drama Next Generations!

…

**Adair: The Popular Vixen: **"When I say this it isn't meant to hurt your feelings, after all I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you."

…

Meet Adair, a popular teen who prioritizes herself above others and sees herself as the pinnacle of all things trendy. Born as the daughter of the two most villainous players to ever enter the Total Drama franchize, Adair has lots to live up to but even more to bring to the table. Adair signed up for Total Drama to prove to bring home the money for herself and rub it in her parents' faces and any and everyone who has ever tested her. Adair's strengths are, but are not limited to, her charismatic nature as she's proficient in telling those what they want to hear and is very skilled at saying all the right things, and her intimidating confidence that can make others fall to will and do as she says without having to over work herself. Her tradeoffs are however, her complete neglect to all things disgusting such as insects, vomit, or anything unhygienic. Another one of her tradeoffs is her untrustworthiness as she has never trusted a soul other than herself and is always willing to cut someone loose in an instant regardless if they've done something wrong to her or not. For Adair this game will be about her strategic prowess, if she can out play the other's she'll be able to steamroll her way to the finale, however she knows herself that she shouldn't underestimate the competition as other competitors may be able to outplay her before she can even start her own game. Will the bar setter dominate the competition? Or will she be dominated herself? Find out on Total Drama Next Generations.

…

**Giovanni: The All star of All stars: **"You'd have to be a complete idiot to think you'd ever be able to take me out!"

…

Meet Giovanni, an cocky and arrogant physical beast. Giovanni is well known at home for being a sports icon as he plays in every sport at his school, football, basketball, baseball, track team, cross country team, coach for the girls volleyball and softball, and even cheerleading. Giovanni has exceeded all expectations from him and always does so rather effortlessly. Giovanni signed up for Total Drama to throw another win under his belt and do what his parents couldn't. Giovanni's strengths are, but not limited to, his high stamina as he once ran a 60 mile marathon in just 8 hours non stop. Another one of his strengths is his literal strength as he regularly exercises to keep up his strong physique. His tradeoffs are however, his inability to multitask where he has to think and act at the same time and instead just wings it in almost any situation, another one of his tradeoffs is his inability to think for himself and will take credit for someone else's actions without thinking twice. For Giovanni, this game will be about enduring the competition, if he can hang around long enough he'll be able to steam roll any and everybody in the competition quite literally, however if he steps on the toes of the wrong people he can easily be a casualty to one of the bigger players in the game. Can Giovanni's muscles carry him to the end? Find out on Total Drama Next Generations!

…

**Amanda: The Shy animal preserver:** "Just because something isn't happening for you right now, doesn't mean it will never happen."

…

Meet Amanda, a girl who's practically an animal whisperer. Amanda's a rather quiet girl and has a very silent voice which isn't heard much unless she's around her twin brother Lamonte who always puts her first. Amanda chose to sign up for Total Drama with her brother as a new experience and plans to have fun for herself. Amanda's strengths are, but aren't limited to, her unnatural understanding for all animals and their feelings, she's very skilled at making animals her friends. Another one of her strengths is her empathetic trait as she's very understanding of everyone and their problems and always shows a motherly form of care to others and their problems. Her tradeoffs are however, her unathletic skills as she isn't the sporty type and is never chosen first for a team based game, another one of her tradeoffs is her shyness as her voice is almost never heard when she speaks to anyone who isn't her brother and is occasionally left alone or forgotten. For Amanda, this game will be about being heard, if she can come out of her shell she can simply be herself and make her way to the finale, however with the bigger players lurking around this season, she may crumble before she can grow. Can she outlast the competition? Find out on Total Drama Next Generations.


End file.
